


SCOTT, ¿PORQUÉ TENIAS TU COSITA DURA?

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, Inocencia, M/M, Mamadas, Menor de edad, Sexo, Smut, Teen Wolf, caliente, folla, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Scott se aprovecha de la inocencia de Stiles





	1. Chapter 1

Yo tenía seis años, apenas cursaría la primaria cuando todo pasó.  
Aún recuerdo mi primera experiencia sexual, tenía 12 años, fue con un primo mayor; él se llama Scott y tenía 14. Yo siempre estaba en su casa, creo que hasta más tiempo del que pasaba en la mía por qué desde que tengo uso de memoria: mi madre nunca se hizo responsable de mi y por lo tanto mi tía Melissa la madre de Scott, me cuidaba. Un día de tantos llegué más temprano que de costumbre por lo que al llegar mi tía ya iba de salida, al parecer iría al súper a comprar víveres, me ofreció acompañarla pero no quise, quería jugar con mi primo, así que subí a su habitación. Al llegar, Scott estaba dormido así que decidí despertarlo pellizcándole la barriga en forma de broma, pero al destaparlo me di cuenta que tenía una erección (obviamente en ese momento no sabía que era) y se me ocurrió una mejor idea, apretarle ese pene duro que tenía entre las piernas, y así lo hice. Él pronto se despertó y me preguntó que hacía ahí, le explique todo y fue cuando le pregunté. 

– Scott, ¿por qué tenías tu cosita dura?  
— No seas tonto, eso le pasa a todos cuando duermen.  
– A mí no me pasa.  
— Por qué tu aún eres chico.  
– Bueno. 

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama frente a la tv y empezamos a jugar XBOX y ahí quedó lo platica pero yo seguía intrigado en su pene duro y él se dio cuenta a lo que me dijo —¿Sabes cómo puedes hacer que el tuyo se ponga duro?— Yo negué saberlo moviendo la cabeza y estaba temblando asustado por qué me había sorprendido la pregunta, entonces bajo el pantalón de pijama y apareció ante mis ojos un pene duro, me tomó la mano y dijo —Este es tu nuevo amigo, haz lo que te diga y te ayudaré a poner el tuyo igual— tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su miembro viril y la apretó, sentí que estaba caliente y que iba creciendo más y más, entonces me soltó la mano y me dejo hacerlo solo, yo suavemente apretaba. —Mmmh, qué rico ¡aprieta más!— y así otra vez tomó mi mano y me enseñó cómo hacerlo, vi como sobresalía la punta de su pene mas oscuro ,sentí el calor de su miembro y ciertas pulsaciones, de pronto comencé a perder el miedo y a sentirme bien haciéndole eso.

Así lo pajee largo rato y en un momento me preguntó qué si ya estaba listo para lo siguiente como si eso me tuviera que pasar obligadamente, de todas maneras le dije que sí y fue entonces cuando me dijo susurrando al oído —Esto es bien rico, te va a gustar, chuparla es delicioso—. Sentía su respiración en mi oreja seduciéndome y eso me motivó, me agache y abrí la boca lo más que pude metiéndome la cabeza del pene. De pronto se puso de pie frente a mi, su pene a centímetros de mi cara era notoriamente más grande qué el mío, la colocó a la altura de mi boca y me dijo que abriese la boca, al hacerlo, me tomo de los hombros y sentí su pene entrar a mi garganta, la tuvo allí un rato, yo me movía mi cabeza un poco a los lados, y el me indicó que era desde adelante hacia atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

En el silencio y soledad del enorme dormitorio yo chupaba la primera pinga de mi vida, conocí el sabor del pre-semen, gotas que mojaban mi boca; era todo nuevo para mi. Me dijo que abriera más la boca y que con los labios apretara suavemente pero que no usara los dientes, lo hice y sentí como toda ese gran trozo se metía hasta mi garganta y luego salía en mi boca. Al inicio me dieron arcadas pero me contuve, luego empecé a acostumbrarme más al mete y saca que me sometía, yo pasaba saliva y lagrimeaba, así fue por un rato, yo lo observaba y veía como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, en momentos se entreabrían con el placer, jadeaba y me decía —Qué rica boquita tienes Stiles—, me agradó que le gustara lo que le hacía luego la sacó de un golpe y me dijo que jugara con sus testículos, comencé a sopesarlos con curiosidad, con mis manos los sostuve, los pesé y los acaricié. Los besé con mis labios húmedos y pasé mi lengua por los duros huevos de mi primo. 

Me dirigí a su polla nuevamente y él quiso que lo besara en todo alrededor de ella, que le pasara la lengua y escuche unos quejidos que salían de sus labios cuando lo hacía. Di unos mordiscos y eso le agradó más, por iniciativa me metí de nuevo su pene en la boca y lo comencé a chupar como loco, cada vez lo hacía con más ansiedad. Fue ahí cuando Scott se corrió, sentí una explosión de su esperma en mi boca, eran varios chorros llenando mi garganta, yo hice arcadas y no solo tragué su leche una vez sino varias veces, era abundante y me chorreaba por los labios hasta mis muslos, él siguió moviéndose por unos instantes más, yo lagrimeaba culminando mi primera mamada, el semen me mojó las piernas y parte de la cama también. Scott se desnudó y me desnudó a mí, me recostó en la cama boca abajo y sentí ahora su respiración en mi espalda, me decía que me quedara quieto y así estuve por un rato, después me levantó a forma de quedar en 4 y él se acostó abajo de mí, comenzó a besarme el pene a la vez que me pasaba los dedos suavemente por las nalgas y me los metía entre ellas, pero en ese instante fue cuando sonó que se abría la cochera, por lo tanto mi tía había llegado.

Me ayudó a vestir, mi primo no se separaba de mi, todo el tiempo que quedaba de la tarde de mi visita en casa de mi tía. Más tarde mi primo que me pidió le ayudara a bañar a su perro, me hizo pasar mis manos por el pene de este y noté que se alargaba, mi primo me dijo que a todos nos pasaba igual y que si yo quería me lo iba a enseñar porque se siente rico, yo simplemente sonreí en forma de aceptación. Todos estábamos en el comedor para el almuerzo, Scott me habló y me llevó a la bodega, yo sonreía y bajaba mi cara al piso, a lo lejos en forma simulada me lo pedía y me decía con mucha insistencia que me esperaba, yo seguía con lo mismo de bajar mi cara en señal de vergüenza, en unos segundos que me distraje y al volver mi mirada a Scott, él ya no estaba ahí, sentí un poco de angustia y curiosidad con la decisión de ir al lugar donde Scott me esperaba, efectivamente estaba sentado en un rincón esperándome con su pene descubierto muy largo y grueso, sin diálogo y sin perder mucho tiempo corrió a poner seguro a la puerta, nos desnudamos, él fue el primero que se masturbaba, sus manos tomaron mi pene y al poquito sentí un gusto enorme que eso estimuló para que mi pene se estirara, me dijo que así se le ponía duro a todos, le di la razón y me gustó mucho, le deje que siguiera haciéndome esa delicia y me enseñó a como hacérmelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego me tumbó al piso, se montó encima de mí y me besaba con dulzura, al principio no quería porque sentía raro probar su saliva en mi boca, nuestros penes chocaban entre si con mucha suavidad, las piernas algo velludas de mi primo rozaban sobre las mías, me decía que le gustaban mis pies y me los besó al mismo tiempo en que me viró, me metió un dedo en mi trasero que lo sentí incomodo, le dije que me dolía, a él no le importó y me lo metía poco a poco. Le preguntaba porque me hacía eso y me decía que era para que sintiera mejor lo que me iba a hacer, volteé a ver mi trasero que estaba siendo rozado por el pene de mi primo, su glande trataba de meterse entre mis nalgas buscando mi ano, el dolor que sentí fue inmediato, estuve a punto de llorar y le rogué que no siguiera, aceptó mi clamor y me hizo sentar sobre sus piernas, ahora su pene rozaba mis nalgas, él me besaba el pelo, cuello, hombros, nuca, diciéndome palabras dulces como que era un niñito precioso, dulce, tranquilo, en fin, las manos de mi primo recorrían suavemente mis piernas, espalda, vientre, pecho hasta llegara mis cachetes, su cara se apoyaba en mis hombros, me dio un beso en uno de mis cachetes. Su pene pasaba por mi espalda hasta que al llegar a mis nalgas y a las rajas de mi trasero lo movió tan rápido que se detuvo para botar el semen en mi espalda, luego me limpió con un trapo, nos vestimos y nos acercamos muy cautos al living, mi tía había notado nuestra ausencia por qué había estado llamando a Scott para comprar

Él me dijo que lo acompañe a comprar y en el trayecto muy lejano a la tienda me dijo que no debería decir de lo que hicimos a nadie, de regreso de la tienda a casa nos topabamos las nalgas me hizo detener frente a un solar abandonado, me metió con los mandados para que lo acompañe porque me iba a mostrar un lindo lugar, por curiosidad lo seguí, llegamos al fondo de este lugar cerrado donde la gente no nos podía ver lo que íbamos a hacer pues ya me imaginé que pasaría, nos bajamos los pantalones y las trusas nos agarramos de la cintura, arrimó mi espalda al cerco, mi primo se inclinó para poner su pene junto al mío a la misma altura y frotarlos, no aguantamos mucho tiempo así de estar parados y me hizo acostar en el piso, su pene volvía a rozar mi trasero

Otra vez sentía ese gusto delicioso de ser fajado por mi primo, ladeó su pene por mis nalgas y vi un poco de su semen, algunas gotas estaban en mis nalgas pero las limpió con un trozo de papel del mandado que hicimos, nos levantamos, nos vestimos, limpiamos la ropa y fuimos a dejar el mandado antes que nos regañasen. 

Desde ese día le pertenecí a mi primo y con el tiempo ya lo hacía con mis primos menores y con amigos.


End file.
